German DS 34 21 700, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,955 corresponds, discloses an anti-lock brake control system which includes sensors, an evaluation circuit and brake pressure controls. The front wheels are individually controlled, but there is a delay of the yaw torque build-up at a front wheel running on a surface with a higher.mu. (high wheel) with a start of the control, this delay slows down the pressure build-up at a front wheel running on a surface with a lower.mu. (low wheel). The purpose of this measure is to slow down the generation of yaw torques around the vertical vehicle axis on road surfaces with an asymmetric friction coefficient such that the vehicle remains under controlled operation.
This delay of yaw torque build-up, however, is disadvantageous when a vehicle passes a curve and during the then following control for two reasons. First, a vehicle which is subject to braking exhibits in the curve a rotation into the circle. Second the delay of the yaw torque build-up causes the generation of a counter-directed torque to be delayed because of the immediate full braking effect at the front wheel at the outer edge of the curve. Said publication therefore proposes to shut off the delay of the yaw torque build-up in a curve and to individually control the pressure in the wheel brakes of the front wheels. A transverse acceleration sensor is used to detect the curves.
It is disadvantageous that a transverse acceleration sensor must be used which in turn requires additional monitoring means.